


High School Confidential

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Coming Out, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble Collection, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Seduction, Sexual Content, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric is more than willing to pop Harry's cherry, but what if the heart of the Boy Who Lived belongs to someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Confidential

Harry frowned after hearing the song coming from the golden egg. He tried his best to ignore Moaning Myrtle’s irritating giggles, while shielding his bits from her ogling eyes with his hands. 

So the merpeople would take something he would sorely miss and it would be gone forever after one hour. Harry sighed heavily –praying they wouldn’t steal his Firebolt.  He knew that he could buy another broom, but it was a gift from his godfather –the closest thing to a parent, whom he would sorely...

They were planning to take Sirius! Harry clenched his fists and stepped out of the bathtub –planning to ask for Dumbledore’s help, but fell backwards into the water, as he saw a boy standing nearby the door.

“Show yourself!” Harry hissed –trembling with fear and coughing loudly.

The boy stepped into the light and Harry’s gaze fell upon the boy’s body. He was only wearing bright yellow swimming trousers and Harry saw a small trail of soft hair travelling from his navel down below. The sight of it aroused Harry.

“C-Cedric?” Harry muttered, as Cedric calmly walked towards the bathtub. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Giving you some _decent_ company,” he said –glaring at the spectacled ghost.

Moaning Myrtle glared at him with her arms crossed.

“Go away!” Cedric snapped. “I know you have been peeking when I was here with the golden egg!”

“How dare you?” Myrtle hissed. “I would never do such thing!”

“Go away, or I’ll have to report your inappropriate behaviour to the Headmaster,” Cedric said. “I’d like to have a private conversation with Potter.”

She stuck out her tongue and disappeared out of sight.

“Wow,” Harry said, softly. “You really showed her.”

“She needs to learn some decency,” Cedric said, as he stepped into the bathtub –the colourful bubbles slowly covering his muscular body.

“Y-you wanted to talk?” Harry stuttered as Cedric swam towards him. He smiled broadly –making Harry gulp audibly.  Why did Cedric’s presence confuse him like this?

“So you dissolved the clue?” Cedric asked. Harry gasped as the tall boy entered his personal space.

“Y-yeah,” Harry stammered. “I-I t-think so...”

“Ssshh,” Cedric whispered as he laid a finger on Harry’s lips. “Don’t be afraid.”

Harry wasn’t afraid at all. He’d known for quite a while that he preferred guys and he was trying the best he could to cope with it. Plus he couldn’t deny the fact that he really liked Cedric. He was not only handsome, but above all really nice and honest.  No, it was something else.

Cedric caressed Harry’s cheek as he carefully pressed his body against Harry’s. He felt Cedric’s arousal at his leg and it made Harry’s bare cock lengthen.

“Do you feel how much I like you, Potter?” Cedric purred in Harry’s ear. “I started to like you the first time we met at the Quidditch pitch, although the circumstances weren’t as pleasurable as they are at this moment. Do you like me, too, Harry?”

“I do,” Harry whispered as Cedric pressed soft kisses in his neck –sending a shiver through his body. Harry’s vision became blurry as the tall boy pampered him with his tongue and lips, and he closed his eyes. “B-but Cho?”

“Cho’s a lovely girl,” Cedric said, as his hands reached Harry’s most intimate spot. “But she’s only a friend. I was hoping that you and I could become more than just friends. I was hoping that I could be your first. I assume that you’re still a virgin.”

“Y-yes,” Harry said, but immediately felt a jolt of guilt in his gut and his mind wandered off, thinking about an event that had occurred couple of weeks ago.

_He and Ron had just rekindled their damaged friendship after Harry’s nasty encounter with the Hungarian Horntail and Hermione had told them that they should talk about what had happened._

_“It’s not good for the both of you to laugh away everything,” she said. “Now you’re going to sit right here.” She pointed towards a small table near the fireplace of the common room. “And you won’t be able to leave this room, until you worked it out,” she added with sparkling eyes._

_“But...” both boys protested, but Hermione was adamantly._

_She waved her wand as she left the common room –magically sealing it._

_“This is fucking brilliant,” Ron roared –kicking a table in rage. “She locked us up!”_

_“Maybe she’s right,” Harry said hesitantly. “Maybe we should talk about what happened.”_

_“I was jealous and I shouldn’t have put the blame of your fame on you,” Ron said briskly._

_“This is the first time that you really spoke out your mind,” Harry said, and couldn’t help but being proud of his best mate. “I’m impressed,” he added with a cheeky smile._

_“Shut it, four eyes,” Ron said, smiling. “It’s much easier when Hermione’s not around.”_

_“Why?” Harry asked. “She’s your best friend, too.”_

_“Yeah, but she’s a girl,” Ron protested. “And we’re boys.”_

_“So?” Harry said, while cocking his eyebrow._

_“Boys and feelings don’t mix well,” Ron said softly, as he adjusted his sweater. Harry noticed that Ron was nervous._

_“That’s utter nonsense,” Harry said. “I was never permitted to show my feelings, simply because the Dursleys didn’t care.  It wasn’t until I met you that I could talk to someone like an equal. You made me feel safe and respected and I’ll always be grateful for that.”_

_Ron blushed heavily as he avoided Harry’s intense stare._

_“Thanks,” Ron muttered under his breath, smiling weakly._

_“This isn’t as difficult as it seemed, is it?” Harry said. “Hermione should have locked us up much earlier, even though I still have nightmares about being locked up.”_

_“Did those Muggles really lock you up for days?” Ron whispered._

_“Yes,” Harry said. “Remember our second year when Uncle Vernon locked me up in my room? That was nothing compared to that one time when I accidently Transfigured Aunt Petunia’s teeth into tusks. She had slapped me, because I’d compared Dudley to a blue whale. Uncle Vernon locked me up the entire summer vacation.”_

_“Fucking bastards!” Ron hissed through gritted teeth. “They’re lucky that I’m not allowed to use magic outside school. I think it’s time for a serious talk with Mum and Dad.”_

_“About what?”_

_“About you,” Ron said –his ears reddening rapidly. “I’m going to ask them if they will consider taking you in during the holidays.”_

_Harry gulped audibly as he stared at his best mate –unable to talk._

_“I know that I’ve complained about my brothers in the past,” Ron whispered. “But I couldn’t imagine a world without them. I couldn’t imagine a world without you, Harry.”_

_Harry’s eyes were glued at the ceiling, as he tried to process the prospect of living at The Burrow –leaving the misery that the Dursleys had put him through behind him forever._

_“Mum and Dad are very fond of you,” Ron whispered hoarsely. “They consider you as a son, like I consider you a brother.”_

_“Even if I told you that I was gay?” Harry said as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He amazed himself for revealing his deepest secret, but somehow he knew it was the right thing to do._

_“Even then,” Ron said –smiling broadly as he pulled Harry into a firm hug, caressing Harry’s messy hair in the process. “What best mate would I be if I didn’t know about your inner struggle?”_

_Harry looked into Ron’s eyes as they released each other, hesitated a moment, before pressing his lips on Ron’s. He was surprised for a moment, but opened his mouth a bit as an invitation._

_“Mum’s the word to Hermione, mate,” Ron whispered between clumsy kisses. “And please do that thing again with your tongue,” he added with mischief visible on his face..._

“Cedric, stop,” Harry moaned softly as he felt his balls tighten, because of Cedric’s experienced hand. “Please stop.”

“Did I hurt you?” Cedric said a bit perplexed. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn't do something wrong,” Harry said –feeling guilty as he saw Cedric’s disappointed expression. “It’s just...”

“Is there someone else?” Cedric asked.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “And no. I’m in love with my best mate. I know that he loves me, too, but he will never be able to return the feelings I have for him. I saw it in his eyes when he was kissing me. It will never stop me from loving him.”

“You’re very brave, Harry,” Cedric whispered.

“It’s very easy,” Harry said. “He’s my brother.”

 

***~***

 

“Headmaster?”

“Ah, Miss Myrtle. Did you do what I asked you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And?”

“It’s the Weasley boy. He is the one Potter would sorely miss.”

“As I suspected. Thank you, Myrtle. You know what to do, Minerva.”

“Yes, Headmaster.”


End file.
